1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to disposable housings configured to encase a motor operable, inner core handle assembly. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a surgical instrument system including disposable housings selected for use for a particular surgical procedure by matching a color of a disposable housing with a color of an adapter assembly and/or a color of an end effector.
2. Background of Related Art
A number of surgical device manufacturers have developed product lines with proprietary drive systems for operating and/or manipulating electromechanical surgical devices. In many instances the electromechanical surgical devices include a handle assembly, which is reusable, and disposable loading units and/or single use loading units or the like including an end effector disposed at an end thereof that are selectively connected to the handle assembly prior to use and then disconnected from the handle assembly following use in order to be disposed of or in some instances sterilized for re-use.
In certain instances, an adapter assembly is used to interconnect an electromechanical surgical device with any one of a number of surgical attachments, such as, for example, surgical loading units or end effectors, to establish a mechanical and/or electrical connection therebetween. Each end effector and/or adapter assembly has unique functional characteristics that correspond to a respective surgical procedure to be performed. Therefore, prior to performing the particular surgical procedure, one type of end effector and/or adapter assembly is selected based on the surgical procedure to be performed and attached to the handle assembly, which drives the functions of the selected end effector.
A need exists for a way to assist a practitioner in accurately and efficiently identifying and selecting an appropriate end effector and/or adapter assembly to be attached to a handle assembly for a particular surgical procedure to be performed.